


Masked Affections

by soulbuddies



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Awkwardness, Collars, Dom Ingrid, Dom/sub, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Light Bondage, Masks, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulbuddies/pseuds/soulbuddies
Summary: At Garreg Mach Monastery, there exist hidden events. Sylvain came across a flier around having sex with strangers. So, he decided to enjoy himself and try out the gathering. Much to his shock, he was paired with his close friend, Ingrid. Thankfully, he at least has a mask to keep her from figuring out his identity. Though he learns a lot more about Ingrid through his experience at the event, Garreg Mach's First Anonymous Sex Meet Up. The blonde is certainly no one that can be easily trifled with.-Kitty
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 32





	Masked Affections

Sylvain’s heart pounded harder than it ever had before. This idea of his was a new step forward. His hormones guided him down this path, not his better judgment. Granted, his mind did piece together the fact that the anonymous aspect of this meeting would keep him from stressing over any future awkwardness. Yet, it was his hormones that made him sign up. As he thought back on the moment, the noble remembered too how tailored the event was for each participant. There was a legitimate process in determining which person would end up in which bedroom. The very idea that he could put down his most shameless interests into that form and find someone that compliments them well overwrote any doubts.

The redhead adjusted his mask and moved his hand to press down on his member. As per the rules, every person involved was to wear only one article, something to hide the face. They were to wear anything else. Sylvain actually blushed aggressively as he walked over to the assigned space. It was a bit strange too to have to cross paths with other exposed men and a few females. Each person was to arrive in their own room, with no clothes and no judgment. The very act of streaking through the hall and passing by some nude women made his member already quite stiff. 

Upon reviewing his space, Sylvain took note of everything present. Firstly, a queen-sized bed in the center of the room. Second, a cabinet filled with what Sylvain guessed was lubricant or other objects to enhance the experience. Third, a towel rack on the wall perpendicular to the bed. Lastly, there were a few chains linked to the opposite wall.

Sylvain’s eyes promptly moved to linger on the door, as he had started to noises in the hall. From what he was instructed, the first wave was to leave for their rooms ten minutes prior to the second wave. It was to make sure everyone got settled. From the ratio of genders in his wave, it made sense that it was males first plus the females that showed a preference toward their same gender. It was likely the inverse in the second wave. After all, Sylvain did notice a few men turn their gaze toward him over a bustier brunette woman. The fact of which made Sylvain even more nervous as he approached his room. Even as he was entering his own, the man swore that there were eyes lingering on his rear. 

Door after door opened with each partner arriving at their destination. The redhead all the while waited patiently for his door to open. As much as he was a philanderer, he never actually went this far with a girl. He never truly saw a girl naked till a few were amongst his wave. This whole experience was entirely around the fact that Sylvain wanted so much more in his experience, and... he was nervous. His hormones always pressured him to take that next step, but his inexperience mixed with his fear of crest babies stopped him from taking the step. Through the program, he knew that his partner was not after fostering a child with him. With his mask on and a number of commoner participants, this event was never going to be about that.

His bare butt creased the sheets, but the man was about ready to pounce at this point. The anticipation overwrote any hesitancies he might have had. His finger rubbed along his length teasingly. Eventually, he heard the sound of footsteps coming his way. Without shoes, it was a lot more difficult to notice, but the location of his, as opposed to others, making it easy enough to tell when his partner was seeking out his room. His room was situated strangely at the end of the hall, where his room was wider than it was long. The soft noise ceased once the person reached the door. The redhead out of impulse stood himself up and looked on curiously at the eventual occupant. For a moment, nothing happened. Neither person moved an inch.

Eventually, the door finally came to open completely. Due to the poor lighting, it was not easy to make out every feature. Like him, the female opted for a standard white mask. She stepped into the room slowly and was eventually illuminated somewhat by a nearby candle. Much like the redhead, she was completely naked. Her breasts were not large, but her hips gave Sylvain enough to drool over. He continued to take in her features in much the same way she was with him. His eyes glanced over her long, unkempt, blonde hair with great interest. Slowly, she walked closer to him. 

Sylvain was unsure what to other than gawk at her. Soon enough, she was only a few feet apart from each other. Though, both parties seemed to tense up even more than before. While the redhead was still very nervous, there was something... off. To put it simply, he was unsure of what to think. The female aroused him greatly, but there was something familiar to her. While he could not see her expression, he felt the same kind of gaze on him. 

Remembering back to the guidelines, the organizer professed to keep talking to a minimum, lest each other recognize each other by voice at the monastery. That fact was enough to keep Sylvain from speaking just yet, but there needed to be something. Thankfully, the female broke from her daze first and closed the gap between them. Their bodies pressed up against one another’s in an embrace. Her hands traced his body curiously going from his broad shoulders to his defined rear. Sylvain’s member longed for attention, of which the blonde slowly teased it by running her fingers along the head. The small moan that left the redhead’s mouth was fuel for the other.

A part of the redhead wished to press his lips along the other’s neck, but that idea was complicated by the masks. The guidelines stated the masks should be kept on. However, they were not necessary. In fact, it was stated that normally one of the parties removes their mask at some point. Unsure of if he wished to get rid of his anonymity just yet, Sylvain did not entertain the idea of removing the article. In tandem to her teasing, his finger roamed toward the women’s entrance. 

His advance was instead rebuffed. The woman was starting to get a bit into their session. In fact, her feather touches to the head only increased. It was to the point where Sylvain had to bite down on his lip in order to silence his protests. His hormones caused him to reach out to her breasts curiously, but again he was rebuffed by her. “It’s not time yet for that.” She responded in a smug tone.

However, Sylvain paused. His body almost went slack at that moment. The voice... it sounded too familiar. It was at that moment that he began to put the pieces together, yet all the while he too was shamelessly enjoying her touches. The female was doing all she could to entice him. Once the idea hit him, he was already getting too into the other’s actions. At that point, the female’s hand actually turned to stroke the member as the other clasped down on the redhead’s rear.

He needed to speak, to say something... anything to make her realize. Yet, he did not wish for their fun to stop, despite the strange amount of guilt he felt. Whether or not he was enjoying himself, the female had a right to know. As soon as he opened his mouth to voice his concern, the other guided his hand to her breast. The smooth skin was heavenly. Her reward for his patience was enough to force Sylvain to stall. Beneath his breath, the redhead cursed his hormones. The female’s hand changed to moving from just the head to the shaft as if her intention was to make to the man moan louder. The pleasure was too great to even raise a whisper. The man’s grip on her breast grew tighter as the attention of the female worked him up. 

In response to the obvious enjoyment on the man’s part, the female allowed her hand to move faster along the length while also outright the slapping the man’s rear curiously. The jiggle of his bottom caused her to change position and pressed up against him for a better view. Her obvious excitement over the view caused the woman to change her mind. With what Sylvain assumed was a grin underneath the mask, the blonde’s hand stopped. Instead, she moved his hand back toward her entrance. Before he could even do anything, she began to create friction by use of her hips. 

Sylvain’s mind still weighed heavily on the topic of telling her, but the feelings of her wetness on his hand once again stopped him. She was getting really into all of this. If he spoke up now, then she may not be too happy. Or rather, their fun might end there. He did not want that, uncaring of the repercussions. So, he allowed the female to continue to rub herself up against his hand. The feeling of her exposed lips rubbing on him felt surreal. In truth, he was starting to doubt himself. 

Despite only a faint glow of the candlelight, the redhead was able to really take in every detail of the female’s body. Since he never saw her this exposed nor often saw her current hairstyle, it was easy for Sylvain to think that he heard wrong. Plus, her body was enough of a distraction for him now to think too hard. “On the bed now.” She said in a low voice as if forgetting the suggestion not to speak. Granted, her defiance and devotion to pleasure made the fact so much more attractive. 

The female’s body stopped moving as she pushed for the redhead to lay down on his back. Though, he momentarily paused to allow the blonde to take in his features. Regardless of who she was, the gratification of being gawked at made Sylvain’s member twitch eagerly. He could practically feel her eyes hone in on his rear, then switch to his member when he laid back. 

While Sylvain wished to keep looking at the naked woman, she pushed his head back onto the bed. Not willing to disobey her forcefulness, Sylvain remained in the position. His ears caught the female’s mask shift, then a new sensation overtook Sylvain. He tried to look down, but all he really saw was the mask look straight toward him as the woman’s face was to the member. Her tongue dangerously close to it. The redhead was not able to confirm his suspicions of her identity due to the angle, but he did not care. Her hot breaths were driving him to insanity. If the teasing earlier were brutal, then the warm air was positively barbaric. His hand grabbed onto the sheets when her tongue finally made contact.

Due to his inexperience, he was ill-prepared for the sensation and moaned out loudly. It was pure euphoria to the redhead. The woman’s lick evolved into more, all around teasing his length. Yet once again, it paled in comparison to when she began to suck on the head of the member. Her teasing demanded him to beg, but the possibility of her being... she was too great. He clamped down on his mouth and bit his lips. His resistance withered in no time, but he was at least able to keep himself to just moaning. A fresh moan was produced with each suckle. He eventually hit his loudest when the blonde went beyond just the head. The sensation was becoming too much. 

Sylvain desperately held out to the need to break down and try for climax, but he faltered. He started shaking his hips and trying for release, but the female pulled back. As she did, the blonde made plenty sure to adjust her mask. Even with her face hidden, the man could tell that she was frowning at him. He was being too greedy. He stared on at her, through the mask. Being left untouched, he tried to reach out for the female, specifically the breast. Yet, the female had it just out of reach. Instead, her body hovered over the other, “Eat.” Her command made sense of the change in position.

Sylvain’s eyes locked on the entrance with great interest. It was obvious he would repay the favor. Though, being aware of who it was made him hesitant at first. Unlike before, this act felt a bit more personal. His hesitation did not matter in the end as the blonde lowered herself further and pushed aside the man’s mask enough to free his mouth. The proximity was enough to get Sylvain to throw away his qualms and hungrily lick. His tongue brushed up against her nub with great fervor, so much so that the female could only gasp.

Seeing the female squirm was enough for the redhead to continue to make use of his tongue. The very image of her breaking down by his doing was enough of an ego trip for Sylvain. He wanted leverage. With Ingrid at his mercy, power immediately went to his head. Though, the act of slowing down or parting for breath did not seem to resonate well. In fact, the redhead found himself smothered whenever he tried to break away purposefully. As much as she was dependent on him, he did not exactly get control. 

Eventually, the female did part herself from the man and laid down onto him. Her mask made a clacking sound against the other’s and helped to put it back in place on the redhead’s face as if it were reminiscent of a kiss. Her breasts remained planted on the man’s chest. It was a tender moment, likely her way of convincing him to continue. Sylvain had no qualms, not when his interest was for a strong partner. Admittedly, part of the reason he was so willing to continue to play ignorant was... this was what he wanted badly. Not her, but he wanted a woman that would... guide him. Leading on girls was a routine, but being lead was... intriguing. It was why he remained still as the female moved herself. She straddled his torso, allowing for the redhead to take in the sight. 

Though, she did not remain. Her body cautiously rose and dropped back down on the member. For a moment, Sylvain was completely frozen. Unlike with his tongue brushing against her entrance, he was inside of her now. Her body slowly lowered on his member. She was the one to claim this moment for him, without even realizing it. Despite his sheer disbelief, the mask made his surprise a moot fact. It became even less relevant as the blonde’s body truly came to life.

Rather than just dwell on the implications, Sylvain’s mind snapped to true pleasure. Her bobbing actually was enough for him to break down in pleasure. His worries withered away into nothingness as his head back. In truth, the redhead was overwhelmed by the stimulation. The prospect of climax graced his mind again, “Oh goddess!” The words left his mouth involuntarily. 

Then, everything stopped. The blonde’s movements came to a halt. Awkwardly enough, she paused with him still inside of her. It was in that pause that Sylvain became aware that she recognized his voice. In complete disregard for the rules, the blonde made a grab for the man’s mask. Sure enough, the blonde’s hunch was correct, “Sylvain?” Absentmindedly, the mask fell from her hand to the floor. In turn, she peeled off her own mask. It was Ingrid after all.

Though, the redhead’s lack of surprise and other hints turned the blonde’s disbelief into a rage. The redhead for the life of himself was not sure what to say or do for that matter. Well, he could first at least pull himself out of her and sit beside her. The movement of which was awkward for both parties. There they were, both completely naked and a distance away from them. Before Ingrid could voice her indignation, Sylvain had the sense to speak up. “Ingrid, it is really not what you think.”

“I don’t buy that for a second.” The redhead averted his gaze, realizing that staring at her at that moment only made his situation worse. In the brief glimpse, he saw the blonde cross her legs and use her arms to cover her chest. A blush plastered her usually pale face. Even with the fact that he needed to explain himself, Sylvain was shamelessly aroused by the sight. “You put me up to this, right? Bribed the organizer? Did this for some twisted joke?”

“Of course not!” Sylvain shot out defensively, a bit sheepish over the whole situation. In truth, he really did not know what to say for himself. “I signed up for this unaware that you did too.”

Ingrid did not look completely convinced, or at least that’s what he assumed. After all, he received a death glare every time he glanced in her direction. Her anger mixed with her nudity did well to... keep him from being flaccid. “Then how did we end up in the same room?!”

That was what Sylvain wanted to figure out too, “What did you put on your sheet?” 

The question caused Ingrid to pause. She was at least going to hear him out, “I stated that I wanted a male willing to go along to my orders and be obedient. Nothing more really.” Her confession caused both parties to be embarrassed once again. Sharing fetishes was not exactly something the two friends were accustomed to. 

“W-Well... I stated I wanted a strong woman that could guide me along.” The redhead responded promptly. While the blonde had half a mind to claim that Sylvain matched her answers on purpose, the sincerity and downright fluster in the redhead’s eyes caused her to not voice her theory. 

Though, that did not change the fact that he was unsurprised by her. “How long did you know it was me?” She fired, not giving the chance for the naked man to rest. 

Sylvain, doing his best not to look at her, thought of the best way possible to respond to her question. His awkwardness and hesitation did not seem to cause Ingrid too much fuss thankfully, “It was... since I heard your voice. I wasn’t completely sure, but I had my suspicions it was truly you.” He twiddled his thumbs, but the sound of the bed move made his eyes fall to Ingrid. 

The blonde was still completely exposed, but her head was pointed away from Sylvain. Her face was completely red. Whether it was fluster or anger, the redhead could not say just yet. “Sylvain... why did you keep going even if you thought it could be me?” Her curt question actually added to the redhead’s embarrassment. He knew that she was going to think him scum for his answer.

“I... I was enjoying things too much, so I did not wish to stop. Even if it was you... I wanted this.” He sheepishly explained, not wanting to face her anymore. Not looking at her meant a lot, after all, he was still quite distracted by her body. 

Ingrid moved Sylvain’s head back so as to have their eyes meet. The blonde was just as embarrassed in that situation, “Look... I don’t believe you. I’m unsure if this is all some coincidence. However, I want to,” She paused for a moment, “continue this.” Her confession caught Sylvain completely off guard. He looked at her questioningly, unsure if he even heard her right. “I know you wouldn’t go this far to hurt me, nor can either us of deny... what has happened so far. Goddess, we’ve fucked... My best friend is naked beside me. I’m not exactly sure what to say, but I want to fulfill my desires. At least for tonight, let’s continue.”

Sylvain nodded along, completely understanding the other’s perspective. If anything, it was the exact same one he shared. “Then, let’s get the masks back on and--” The redhead was unable to finish his sentence.

The blonde shook her head, “We have no need for masks at this point, but we won’t just continue so easily.”

“What?” Sylvain was at a loss here, unsure of what the female might be referring to. Was there more that they needed to talk out?

“Sylvain, you purposefully went without telling me important information and put me into an awkward situation. A… bad dog like you does not get off easily. I was being generous earlier, but you need a punishment.” The blonde had a fire in her eyes. She stood before him now. While he gawked over her full-frontal, he too felt himself cower at her tone. He was in for it now. “Lay down. Don’t move. And lastly, listen to my every word. If you do so, I might allow you to release by the end of this.”

Sylvain gulped, both very aroused and afraid. Her determined look inspired such polarizing emotions. The man’s eyes lingered on the female’s form as she walked to the cabinet. He shamelessly gawked as she bent over to look through one of the drawers. Her backside certainly kept his mind preoccupied long enough to delay his response to her, “Of course, Ingrid.”

The woman looked back and shook her head, not impressed in the slightest by the response. “Don’t refer to me like that, call me by a title of respect. We are no longer Sylvain or Ingrid. Even if the masks aren’t on, we should still act like we don’t know each other.” Her more commanding personality slowly shrunk to explain herself to him. Sylvain could tell that the blonde was struggling somewhat in her tone. Now that she was aware, it seemed like she was not as commanding, even if she had her voice now to utilize. 

Sylvain still was not going to defy her, “Yes, my lady.” The title was enough to ease the blonde. Her bravado returned with her as she reproached the redhead. In her hands, she carried a few new objects. The first was lubricant. The second was a rope. The third was... a choker? 

“Very good, now stay still.” Her eyes flashed her determination. Despite being completely naked and with him of all people, she was completely undaunted. She acted just like she was with the mask on. His fond observations were sadly to his own detriment. Sylvain gave no resistance as the rope bounded his wrists together. Suffice to say, he could not move his arms apart, then she used another rope to bound his arms to the bed. To add to his immobility, the female sat herself down on his thighs and sputtered out the substance from the bottle. While one hand was covered in the substance, she used her other hand to place aside the choker for now. 

Rubbing her hands together, the substance completely coated them. Sylvain stared with anticipation as he watched the female. In a slow-motion, she dragged one hand down his pelvis and all the way to the base of the member as the other went in a perpendicular direction. The smirk on Ingrid’s face as Sylvain continued to look in anticipation was priceless. The member throbbed for attention yet she tactfully ignored it. Any times she brushed against it, it was only to incite a plea. Then, she allowed one finger to travel up the length. As much as it was like her actions before, the lubricant made the process seem so much more fluid. 

The woman gave the redhead only enough to keep him aroused. She was only doing what it needed to take to keep him hardened, but not going any further than that. Sylvain squirmed, trying to get more from her touches. Yet, he was met with neglect for his attempt. The helpless naked man stared at his friend. Ingrid moved her hands to touch her breasts calmly. The redhead drooled at how the female’s chest practically glistened. Then, she allowed her hands to travel downward. Her fingers slowly entered her entrance and began to trace. 

Ingrid’s eventual moan was what made Sylvain’s calm vanish. Rather than simply tease him with feather touches, she was now just making him watch helplessly. His member continued to twitch as if begging for the female’s attention. After a second moan from the blonde, she slunk back over to her partner. 

Sylvain only mused as he saw only the lust in her eyes. She did not care who he was at that moment. In fact, he barely recognized her. On the surface, it was the nudity and the different hairstyle that made her look dissimilar, but it was her gazed that really made it difficult for him to remember that she was his childhood friend. The female lowered herself and placed her chest against his member. While she did not exactly have much in her top, the skinship matched with the lubrication got Sylvain to shake his hips and try for the climax.

It was difficult for the redhead. The blonde was not trying to assist him, if anything she was merely watching him fervently rub himself against her. Eventually, he finally found his rhythm and his member glided with ease. Sylvain’s groan and heavier breathing pleased Ingrid greatly. She began to move herself to the man’s tune. It was too good to be true, but Sylvain was not going to overlook the opportunity. 

When his motions became more frantic, Ingrid stepped back. She looked down on him with... pride. Sylvain all the while gave her an incredulous look, “Why...?” It was all he could ask in response to her change in attitude.

“Consider it your punishment. Though, I did stop for good reason.” The redhead’s curiosity piqued at her words. The denial disappeared from memory as he once again was entranced by her bending over to retrieve an object from the floor. The choker.

Sylvain did not even have the chance to protest as she got the article on him. With a tug, she pulled him into a kiss. Though, the blonde’s eyes widened once she realized her actions. The redhead too was at a loss of words for a moment. The action was not exactly necessary for their session. In fact, the guidelines stated how kissing was not suggested. After all, the gesture cared a level of emotion. To share a kiss with each other, it meant far more than kissing a stranger. 

Even with all their overthinking, the blonde pulled the redhead back into a second kiss. It apparently felt right to them both. Sylvain loved the sensation, probably more than he should have. He stared on her intently and brought on a third kiss. The passion between them made their session feel... better. Ingrid proceeded then to push him back and let go of the collar briefly and tended to the second rope, just to make sure it did not come undone. 

Once she was out of his range, Sylvain tried to wiggle himself. He did not have his hands to pull her back. Despite his strong desire to repeat the gesture, he was physically unable. It was the same for him as Ingrid sat herself down on the redhead. Her lips were still too far away. The woman created friction against the man’s member. Despite the gesture seeming natural, the redhead caught the female’s gaze. The blonde was not thinking of the best method to torture him. If anything, she looked to be dueling with her thoughts. Despite everything they did so far, it was a few kisses that seemed to catch her mind. As she rubbed her pelvis against his length, she leaned down and let her head float a few inches from Sylvain’s. 

The redhead knew better than to push again. Her reaction prior was sufficient proof of his faux pas. He allowed the blonde to make her judgment before he did anything. Much like with the first to times, it was a pull on the collar that brought their lips together. Only this time Ingrid opened her mouth and allowed Sylvain to mirror the gesture. The deepened kiss went uninterrupted by either party. After a sufficient amount of time, Ingrid broke off. The blonde was panting, clearly out of breath. Sylvain too was greedily taking in breaths. “Fuck,” she cursed aloud, “entertain me more.” 

The redhead did not know exactly what that entailed, but he nodded along to the other’s order without reservation. The friction between their bodies ceased as the blonde hovered above the redhead. Much like earlier, she was getting herself into a position above the nobleman’s head. His brown eyes looked up to see the woman’s opening. 

Rather than lower herself like before, she pulled on the collar to bring Sylvain’s mouth up. Pressed up against her area, the man let his tongue drag along the region dutifully. When the man tried to pull away for a few breaths, Ingrid once again pulled the collar up and kept him smothered. Sylvain managed to surmise one way to loosen the hold. His tongue honed in on her nub. In tandem, the woman’s grip faltered, but he did not let up. The male continued to brush against the nub. 

“Oh goddess!” Ingrid moaned out, unsure of how to process the pleasure. Her hips wobbled as the female shook under her attention. 

“My goddess!” Sylvain was able to groan out as his lips parted briefly. Despite his flattery, the new nickname ignited the blonde’s drive. She pulled harshly on the collar and kept the man completely in place. It appeared that Ingrid really liked the title. The redhead internally smirked and stored the information. While he did not know if this was to be their last time sharing a bed, the hope of doing so again manifested in his head. The fact of which caused him to blink. Momentarily, his motions slowed. He was asking himself if he truly wished to do this with Ingrid again, his dear friend Ingrid. His questions did not seem to reach the blonde as she impatiently tugged on the other to keep going.

The redhead’s mind snapped back to reality. It was difficult to say whether or not he liked the collar, but considering the kissing and his angle Sylvain was not going to complain. In fact, he gleefully captured the view in his mind. From the smooth pelvis all the way to her beautiful emerald eyes, she was truly a goddess to him. The sight really kept his member upright without even the faintest of touches. 

The nub continued to be gratified by the man’s tongue mercilessly. The taste of the blonde was peculiar yet addictive. At first, he was unsure if his actions had much of an effect on her. Yet, it became undeniable as her moans increased in volume and frequency. Ingrid looked to be near her point. 

The idea popped into the redhead’s mind to use all of his strength to separate himself from her. After all, she denied him twice already. It was only fair that he repaid the gesture in kind. Just as he tried to ground himself, the tug on the collar was stronger than before. Brown eyes met green eyes as Sylvain realized that she saw through his plan. The smugness in her gaze made him realize that he was beat. The redhead conceded to her and went back to putting his everything into pleasing her. 

After enough time spent rubbing the nub, the blonde began to shift as she hit he breaking point. The female was no longer able to contain her excitement. She released at that moment, keeping Sylvain in place as she did so. While Sylvain expected her to slack, her hold did not diminish for long. Without even a verbal order, he recognized that she wanted a little more from him.

His licks were slower now, but they still managed to produce noise for the blonde. The female eventually gave up and fell down beside Sylvain. For a brief moment, her fluster showed through. Much like with the kiss, lying beside one another felt like it had more meaning than mere sex. Unsure of what to say, she moved to finally undo the bindings. No longer stuck in position, the male went to hovering over her. An affirming nod from Ingrid was all Sylvain needed to start allowing his member to line up to her entrance. 

He stared on at her a moment. He was going to enter her again. It was a surreal feeling, but he embraced it all the same. The length slowly pushed inward with little difficulty. The overstimulation on Ingrid’s end made her far more sensitive, but Sylvain was too eager to finally achieve his climax. His member buried into her with great vigor. Ingrid actually kept him from going too hasty with a pull on the collar to keep him down. 

After some pouting from Sylvain, the blonde stopped meddling and allowed the other to continue. As he continued, both the redhead and blonde continually moaned out. The male’s hips shook faster as he committed to his release. His brown eyes locked on her as he paused his movements for a brief moment. It was his method of asking. Though, the non-verbal response was not enough for the blonde.

“May I... finish up... goddess?” The sacrilege once again proved to motivate the blonde even more. She stared up at him and eventually flashed a smile.

“Very well.” She affirmed, still mulling over the title. He chuckled in amusement at her behavior, but he did not ignore the permission granted. With no reason to stop himself, the redhead’s thrusts increased in speed. Sylvain felt himself start to hit the point of no return. Yet, she did not stop him. Due to a special medicine administered to the female participants, she did not even need to redirect him from finishing in her. 

The blonde continued to moan out in unison with her lover. Finally, Sylvain’s hips bucked and liquid escaped him. He fell forwards and let himself complete. Much like with Ingrid, the man fell back to the side of the lover. Both were breathing heavily in that moment, neither wanting to sit up. Sylvain’s head rolled to face hers. Without warning, he pressed her into a kiss.

As much as she wanted to pull back, she did not wish for their time to end nor think too hard on anything. Her hand reached out for Sylvain’s still erect member and rubbed on it gently at first. Seeing Sylvain overstimulated pleased Ingrid. In fact, her hand’s movements only quickened as the redhead moaned out. Even after finishing, he was still under her control. As much as he might have thought to protest, Sylvain did not care. He loved this. He loved... her... actions. Again, their lips met. The stroking of the member slowly came to a stop as their kissing intensified. 

Though, their affection did not last long. Reason returned to both of them after a minute passed. Their lips parted and their shame kicked in, “So... that happened.” Sylvain spoke up first, unsure of what else to say.

“Yeh... I do not think you set this up. But, what now for us?” The blonde responded, her hands covering her breasts. They could not exactly get changed and act appropriately, especially when their clothes were left at the lockers. In the guidelines, it stated that the couples return when they finish throughout the night and go back to the area where they stored their clothes. There were also showers nearby if need be. Both would take opposite corners to change and leave through separate exits. So, they could either have this conversation now or back at the monastery. The momentary embarrassment sounded more ideal than the possibility of getting overheard. 

The brown eyes softened as he looked to her. They both saw each other naked, so it should not be a big deal anymore. Yet, he felt weak looking at her. She was both his friend and goddess. “I... think we should forget about this.” He sputtered out hesitantly, all the while he removed the choker around his neck.

Ingrid nodded along to the idea, “Understandable. Though, I would like to know if… will we ever... again?” She did not wish to word the question fully, but the implications made it clear which were words she omitted. 

“I... We’ll see what happens. I cannot deny that this night... well, it was incredible. You were amazing.” Sylvain could not help but gush. The pleasure from earlier still fresh on his mind after all.

Rather than take the compliment or berate him, the blonde blushed to his words. “You were... perfect too. I can’t disagree, it was... incredible.” She slowly stood herself. The awkwardness of the conversation made her rethink her decision to discuss this matter at that moment. The woman placed her discarded mask back on and offered Sylvain his own back. 

The redhead sheepishly nodded and put the face-wear back on. Despite being completely bare, he felt a bit less embarrassed with it on. Though... his tune changed as Ingrid opened the door. At that moment, Sylvain remembered his shame well. Both the blonde and redhead stepped out hesitantly. There was no one in the hall. Moans could be heard from other rooms, but some were silent or dying down. As they rounded a corner, Sylvain bumped into the same busty brunette from earlier. While she was still quite a sight, Ingrid’s body lingered in his mind. In fact, the image of his friend naked remained seared as they passed other nude participants. Thankfully, there were fewer stares for both him and his friend.

Everyone present likely already had their fun. The two finally arrived at the showers. Ingrid stated in a whisper that she would just use a washcloth when she returned to her room and was off in the opposite direction. Considering the lubricant slathered across his body, he felt it necessary to take the opportunity to rinse himself off. The cool water too felt perfect to his overheated body. Considering that his partner left, the guidelines suggested he could go ahead and remove his mask. The masks aspect was really only necessary for partners. 

“Fun night, Sylvain?” It was the same brunette as earlier that approached him. She unmasked herself as she spoke. It was Dorothea. A failed flirting attempt with the brunette actually caused them to be bitter toward one another, though in some ways also saw each other as similar. “Was that Ingrid?”

“How should I know?” He played ignorant, not paying the naked brunette any mind. After all, the image superseded any of his surroundings. “The woman was wearing a mask.” He answered, all the while the other entered into an adjacent shower. 

The other was unconvinced and offered only a wink as a response to his lie, a fact of which had Sylvain confused. “More fun nights planned?” She asked another question. As she did so, the redhead turned off the water and began to dry himself off. The towel brushing off the water on his rear.

As much as he wished to ignore the question, a part of him wanted to say it, at least say it to someone. He needed to verbalize it with how much he was struggling over the idea internally, “Goddess I hope so.” He answered.


End file.
